


性与柏拉图 番外一

by xiaozhiMT



Category: 1661 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhiMT/pseuds/xiaozhiMT
Kudos: 1





	性与柏拉图 番外一

1 请问您的名字？  
翰：大家好我是李汶翰  
杨：大家好我是胡春杨

2 年龄是？  
翰：大家都20多岁啦，差不多差不多！

3 性别是？  
翰：我俩看起来不像男的吗？

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
翰：我觉得我是平时比较玩得开那种，自来熟吧  
杨：我平时比较内向，跟熟的人一起就比较活泼

5 对方的性格？  
翰：杨杨其实是很会照顾人的，特别是对我和管栎，但是他特别腹黑！  
杨：汶翰平时也很照顾我，就像他说的那样挺开朗的，但是心里又对所有事情都很有谱。

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
翰：几年前吧，网上认识的，那会还没有我们公司，我和杨杨是在一个广播剧剧组认识的。

7 对对方的第一印象？  
翰：杨杨学播音主持的，就很会控制声音，当时他配主役攻，我想象中是一个一米九的肌肉男。  
杨：我其实一开始对汶翰没有什么印象……他当时是宣发兼旁白，我不太爱跟人交流，那会没怎么跟他说过话，后来有一次讨论剧本情节的时候，我才注意到他，感觉这个人不一样。

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
翰：喜欢他善良，生活没有击垮他。  
胡春杨握住李汶翰的手。  
杨：是因为遇见你才没被击垮。

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
杨：我没有  
翰：我有我有！杨杨他生气时候太可怕了，观众朋友们千万不要和调教师谈恋爱，后果不堪设想。

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
翰：不光是好，对我们这些职业特殊的人来说，真的是一群连灵魂都契合的人。

11 您怎么称呼对方？  
翰：杨杨  
杨：汶翰

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
翰：这样就行  
杨：某些特殊时候可以叫点别的  
胡春杨偷偷看了李汶翰一眼，发现李汶翰正瞪着他，鹅鹅鹅的笑了。

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
翰：我们有自己的动物形象的，我是柴犬，杨杨是小金毛。

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
翰：会用心准备吧，以前送过他我自己做的纪念册什么的。  
杨：我也是，我们都更喜欢那种自己做的东西。

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
翰：我其实什么都可以，他这个人还在就好了  
杨：我也是

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
杨翰：没什么不满

17 您的毛病是？  
翰：有时候太皮了  
杨：平时太慢热了吧

18 对方的毛病是？  
杨：汶翰都好  
翰：我要说！杨杨他有时候遇到什么麻烦老不直接说，就自己憋着，老得我一直问他才说。

19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
翰：就他心情不好不告诉我时候。  
杨：现在他做什么都不会。

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
翰：以前有一次，我和我一个朋友去山里玩了三天，没跟杨杨说，到了之后又没信号，联系不上他，那次把他惹生气了……  
杨：嗯，然后我们采取了合适的惩处措施。  
李汶翰脸红了

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
翰：最高程度了吧，灵魂伴侣？

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
杨：在明明他们的情趣用品店。  
翰：其实那次是我们俩第一次见面，那时候我和杨杨还是网恋，我那天恰好去找姚明明，杨杨去找师铭泽，偶然碰上了……

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
杨：我有点惊讶，感觉真的是命中注定的缘分吧，别的到没什么。  
翰：我当时真的尴尬死了！毕竟情趣用品店这种地方我第一次来，去找姚明明而已。本来嘛，去这家店已经很害羞了，结果还突然在这碰上网恋对象。我那会知道杨杨是调教师，特别害怕他以为我有那种倾向，完了以后疯狂调教我，所以真的无敌尴尬……而且我没想到杨杨长得这么可爱。  
杨：但是现在不还是有那种倾向了吗  
翰：那是被谁弄的呢！！！

24 那时进展到何种程度？  
翰：已经在网上确定关系了，而且也商量好见面的时间了，只是没想到提前碰见了。

25 经常去的约会地点？  
翰：没有吧……就公司和宿舍  
杨：嗯，因为我们生活工作都在一起，就随时都在约会吧

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
翰：杨杨不过生日，我也就陪他不过生日了，不过一般杨杨还是会给我庆祝一下，请大家一起吃顿饭什么的。

27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
杨：我  
翰：我那会一直憋着没说，就想等小闷葫芦自己开口，然后果然他憋不住了

28 您有多喜欢对方？  
杨：汶翰以前跟我说，假如未来有一天，我们俩在一场灾难中走散了，他会不吃不喝到处大喊着找我，如果他没找到我，那他会带着我那份好好生活下去。如果是我的话，我一定要找他，一直找一直找，哪怕最后找到的是他的尸体，我也要找到他，然后躺在他身边陪着他。  
翰：当时只是想煽情一下嘛，你记得好清楚。我们才不会遇到这种灾难呢！

29 那么，您爱对方么？  
杨翰：爱

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
翰：杨杨一般不跟我提什么要求，基本都是我有各种奇怪的想法。  
杨：他想怎么样都好。

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
杨翰：不可能的

32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
翰：可能我们这群人不太一样吧。对我们来说，做爱这种事太平常了，我们不太在乎这些。所以我们恋爱真的是一种，怎么说呢？  
杨：精神上的高度相爱。  
翰：嗯对，所以我们开公司的时候，给公司取名叫柏拉图，这就是我们的一种很纯粹的爱情，这种爱情不会变心的。

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
翰：不会啊，我们俩什么时候都在一起。

35 对方性感的表情？  
翰：工作的时候吧？杨杨工作时候什么样子都能表现出来，平时没有那么放的开。  
杨：就刚才说的，采取了适当的惩处措施那次。

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
翰：很多时候啊，一起做饭的时候，或者静静地躺着聊天时候，当然也有做爱时候。  
杨：嗯。

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
杨：不需要什么特别的事，能感觉到他一直在我身边的时候最幸福。

39 曾经吵架么？  
杨翰：基本不吵

40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
翰：偶尔有一些开玩笑一样的吵架，就我故意装生气那样，杨杨从来不跟我吵架，只有我出去玩没告诉他那一次他生气了。

41 之后如何和好？  
李汶翰脸红了  
翰：付出了很大代价！  
胡春杨很开心

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
杨：转世之后希望我出生在一个更好的家庭里，然后我一定会找到他，不管那时候他爱不爱我，我都会一直守护他的。  
翰：肉麻死了，我也会的。

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
杨：每时每刻吧。  
翰：嗯，信任和默契是不分时间的。

44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
翰：互相影响互相照顾

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
杨翰：没有这个时候

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
杨翰：没有

48 您的自卑感来自？  
杨：我的家庭  
翰：工作能力不如杨杨算吗？  
胡春杨鹅鹅鹅的笑了  
杨：没有不如我

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
翰：一直公开的

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
杨：一定能  
=======================================  
51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
杨：我们应该不分这个吧  
翰：嗯，工作时候我攻多一点，私下的话杨杨攻多一点。

52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
杨：汶翰有肌肉嘛，然后也比较黑哈哈哈  
李汶翰瞪他  
杨：没有没有，就是身材比较好，上镜当攻比较好看。然后私下的话，因为我以前就干这些嘛，所以我攻多一点。  
翰：不过如果我哪天心情不太好，或者就很想当攻的时候也可以，我们都不太在意这些。

53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
杨翰：很满意

54 初次H的地点？  
翰：在我们家，就是公司宿舍。

55 当时的感觉？  
翰：很爽啊，因为我俩是因为马上要拍第一部影片了，所以想提前先试一下。本来我以为杨杨要在上边的，可是他让我在上边了，就身体和心理都很爽！  
杨：嗯，我也很舒服

56 当时对方的样子？  
翰：他就……跟现在看起来不一样，现在看起来很可爱，但是当时就……嗯你们懂得！不懂的朋友们去看一下我们的第一部作品喔～  
杨：汶翰他是那种穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的，身材特别好，很性感。

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
翰：我问他疼不疼，杨杨说不疼，我还挺有满足感的

58 每星期H的次数？  
翰：不是很多其实，多的时候也就四次吧？  
杨：但是每次多长时间，做多少回就不一定了。  
李汶翰瞪了胡春杨一眼，胡春杨宠溺的摸摸他的头

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
翰：现在就很理想了，很满意

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
杨：这个真的很不一定，什么样都有吧，就比如……  
翰：你别说太详细！大家多看我们的电影喔～

61 自己最敏感的地方？  
翰：我耳朵有点敏感  
杨：我应该是腰吧

62 对方最敏感的地方？  
翰：杨杨胸也很敏感  
杨：汶翰现在变得哪都特别敏感了  
胡春杨说完之后被李汶翰打了

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
翰：杨杨攻的时候特别腹黑，受的时候就……很诱人吧  
杨：汶翰攻的时候很帅。  
翰：受的时候不帅吗？  
杨：也帅，而且很乖。

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
翰：肯定喜欢啊

65 一般情况下H的场所？  
杨：公司或者宿舍  
翰：但是在公司工作的时候，就各种场景都拍过

66 您想尝试的H地点？  
翰：没什么了吧，好像都试过了？  
杨：调教室，我们公司没有正经的调教室场景。

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
翰：都有

68 H时有什么约定么？  
杨：没有吧？不过我们一般情况下都不会做太过，就把对方弄到起不来床那种，毕竟随时可能有工作。  
李汶翰瞪向胡春杨  
翰：我怎么觉得某些人干过这种事呢？

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
翰：当然啊，工作需要

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
翰：绝对绝对反对。其实对我们来说，肉体可能……没有像普通情侣那么重要吧，我们在乎的就是相爱的心。  
胡春杨微笑着看他，点头

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
杨：汶翰如果被强奸了……那那个人完了。  
李汶翰看胡春杨很认真的一脸戾气，笑笑抱住他  
翰：杨杨放心，我不会的。  
强奸，这个词对胡春杨来说，太敏感了。生下来就流淌着的褐色血液，永远是刺在心间的一把刀。

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
杨翰：一般都不会。

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
杨：可以啊。  
翰：如果是我们这一群人里的就可以，而且这种事也发生过挺多次的吧。  
胡春杨点头。  
翰：我们这些人，想法都很一致，在朋友之间，我们确定彼此不会因为性而产生爱情，而我们情侣之间，也不会因为这种事产生隔阂。  
杨：其实爱和不爱可能在做爱的时候看起来区别不大，但这种东西真的是如人饮水冷暖自知，跟自己的爱人做爱，眼神和那种心动的激情，不是技巧能达到的。  
翰：但有时候爱人不在身边，又真的有一些什么欲望需要表达，那我们之间就会毫不尴尬的直接说，我和杨杨应该也都跟他们提过这种要求吧。当然，如果这些事是和我们这群人之外的人发生就不行了，万一那个人之后爱上我们杨杨怎么办！只有双方都有着一样的爱情观，才能发展的下去。所以对我们这些人，我们几个人的小圈子其实挺封闭的，但是真的坚不可摧。

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
翰：我觉得我挺擅长的了吧。  
杨：我也还不错。

75 那麽对方呢   
翰：杨杨是最专业的  
杨：汶翰很棒，很擅长

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
翰：不用说什么，我也感受得到。  
杨：我喜欢听他求我  
翰：胡春杨！！！！

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
翰：当然是他很爽的表情了，这样我很有成就感。  
杨：喜欢看他哭

78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
杨翰：当然啊

79您对SM有兴趣吗？  
胡春杨鹅鹅鹅的笑了，李汶翰脸红了，两个人心照不宣

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
翰：可能是那一阵子工作强度太大，那就休息几天吧。

81 您对强奸怎麽看？  
杨：是一生都不能被原谅的行为。  
李汶翰揽过他的肩，往自己怀里搂了搂

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
翰：胡春杨真的很爱钓着人！他是那种很擅长调动对方不满足感和羞耻心的人，老是把我弄到实在忍不了然后求他，才给个痛快……  
杨：你不喜欢吗？  
李汶翰哼了一声

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
翰：第一次拍片时候，在片场，那次太紧张了，虽然我那次是攻，但是还是特别害羞，被好多人看着……

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
翰：很多次，我俩都有。  
杨：嗯，不过汶翰诱惑我多一点。  
翰：我没有！

85 那时攻方的表情？  
杨：我诱惑他的话，他真的会把开心写在脸上。  
翰：杨杨太腹黑，我诱惑他他根本没表情，但是我感觉得到，其实他很激动，甚至可能会有点暴躁。

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
杨翰：从来没有

87 当时受方的反应是？  
翰：啧我发现这个题目很死板，不够灵活！  
胡春杨温柔的看着他，鹅鹅鹅的笑

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
翰：我们俩很契合了，完全适应对方最喜欢的方式。  
胡春杨点头

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
杨：不光是现在的他，还有以前的他，未来的他，对我来说都是唯一。  
翰：我也是。

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
李汶翰翻了个大白眼表示不想回答！

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
翰：就是之前说的那次，拍片之前我和杨杨私下试一下。  
杨：我是在我18岁生日那天。

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
翰：是  
胡春杨有点抱歉的低下头。  
杨：我不是……  
李汶翰凑过去，在他的唇瓣上啄了一下。  
翰：没关系呀，我不介意～

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
杨翰：嘴唇

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
杨翰：一样的，就是嘴唇

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
杨：汶翰他其实是喜欢被调……诶呦！  
胡春杨的腰被李汶翰狠狠掐了一下  
杨：咳……他上我的时候，喜欢听我喊他汶翰哥哥。  
李汶翰满意的点点头

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？  
翰：就想着杨杨啊，想着我到底有多爱他。  
杨：嗯，我也是。  
翰：嗯？你也想着你自己吗！  
杨：不是啦，我是说想着你，不光做爱时候想着你，平时也一直想着你。

97 一晚H的次数是？  
杨：最多三次吧？  
李汶翰斜眼。  
翰：呵呵，是啊，某些人不一定一次折腾我多久。  
胡春杨笑了，在他脸上亲了一下。

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
翰：随缘哈哈哈

99 对您而言H是？  
杨：没什么特别的，生活自然的一部分吧。  
翰：其实就像吃饭一样，不能没有，很享受，但不特别。我和杨杨会一起吃饭，在我朋友非常孤单的时候，我也会偶尔陪他吃顿饭，只不过一个是来自于爱，一个是来自于友情和陪伴。

100 请对恋人说一句话  
两个人相视一笑，什么都没有说。

爱神早已为每一对情侣谱好了颂歌  
狂风乍起，颓唐中踱步，迷茫中寻觅  
你看到了吗，彗星出现  
终究，找到你了


End file.
